


Only Thing In The World That Matters

by wicked_sugar



Category: Hulk - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Where Tony has a heart and has always had one with Bruce, fixing it, sappy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_sugar/pseuds/wicked_sugar
Summary: Tony and Bruce figuring it out and by out I mean how they feel for each other.





	Only Thing In The World That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first I'll say I haven't seen The Avengers The Age of Ultron all the way through only seen clips, sad I know I'm so back on my movies watching, anyway so got this idea from knowing that Bruce and Natasha has a thing. Ain't going call it anything else cause them being together is just well odd. Also from the scene where everyone tries to put up Thor's hammer. It bugged me so I had to fix it. SO its a fix it fic :)! Hope you enjoy. Not beta, sorry about any spelling mistakes. Also none of this belongs to me, belongs to Marvel and Disney, please do sue.

Only Thing In The World That Matters  
By Wicked_Sugar

 

Tony paces the length of his very modern living room. He can't do this anymore, can't go on loving the man 4 floor down from him in one of his candy land labs. Not because Bruce is not worth loving oh he is in every way he can think. He's brilliant, genius scientist, witty, sharp, adorable, endearing, has the geek shyness that Tony can't seem stop from pulling him in. That slow shy smile that made his heart rate jump every time he seen it, that low sexy timber of his voice, not to mention his gorgeous eyes that Tony couldn't help gazing into. And Tony would be a fool which not something that he is at all is if he miss their insane chemistry. 

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, him and Bruce just fit like the perfect equation. And he was just taking it slow feeling Bruce out before he made his move, seeing as he such a great track record with dating, relationships. And he was so certain, so sure that Bruce felt the same, so why was Bruce, his hulk now going on a date Natasha? 

Tony flipped down on the sofa and starring at the ceiling in vain. Of course he was wrong, of course. Why could he be so right about so many other things but never right about his love life or lack of one? He felt tears prickle at his eyes, why he have to go and fall in love with Bruce. Why couldn't he just been satisfied with the man's friendship? Because if there was a reason he hadn't made a more yet...he didn't want to lose that extraordinary friendship he had found, no one he ever gotten him the way Bruce does. They spoke the same language, sometime the finished each other sentence, nothing felt as natural as being with Bruce. Tony knew he should just resign himself to being alone ok not alone but single but still he should just realize love was never going to be in his favor. However that didn't stop the heart from wanting Bruce. It had come so out of left field that Bruce would go out with Natasha, he never noticed them really interacting before, because he was paying attention to pretty much everything Bruce does. Fuck, fuck, fuck..."FUCK!" the word jumped around that room bouncing off the walls. Throwing an arm across his eyes as the burning sting of salt slide down the side of his face. For a long time longer then he thought anyway he just laid there willing himself to stop crying and suck it up. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce didn't have the slightest idea what the hell he was doing. Natasha was attractive if not kinda scary but also a nice person but he wasn't into her. When she asked him out it was so out of left field that he had just nodded his head like an idiot and now here he was trying lamely to find something to wear for his date. He sighed looking out the windows of his bedroom from his apartment in Stark tower. Wondering not for the first time about the man who lived at the top. The man from the moment he met Tony Stark in person he captivated his attention, his mind, his heart. He was like a stupid moth to the flame. When Tony walked into a room everyone felt his presents before even seeing him, but Bruce hadn't expected him to be so personable and approachable. He had heard most of things about Tony Stark is guessed everyone else had, but that paled badly in comparison to the man himself. They just connected on so many levels Bruce had never had that happen before not even with Betty. It was like they spoke the same language. He finally meant someone that could keep up with him mentally, who loved science with the same passion he did. He knew they had bonded over those days on the Helicarrier and since expecting Tony's offer to come stay and work for Stark Inc. They had become what Bruce thought of as best of friends. 

Sitting down on the edge of his bed he signed but he wanted so much more then just friendship with the brilliant, billionaire, scientist. He knew he was out of Tony's league, he was hot mess for crying out loud. Maybe that's why he had nodded his head at Natasha offer. He'd been so long since he had been with anyone male or female that it might be nice even if it wasn't with who his heart really wanted. He put his face in hands as he closed his eyes all he could see was Tony's handsome face, bright smile across his lips that lite up his beautiful dark brown eyes and those adorable lines around his eyes deepen as he laughed at Bruce lame try at a joke, he felt his chest tighten. He looked down at the shirt in his hands he couldn't do this. The date it was insane idea and unfair to Natasha who he truthfully thought should be with Clint. He would just have to get over his feeling for Tony no matter how hard that would be. Sometimes he wanted to run away again go into hiding but he knew he was doing good here. He was somewhere he knew no matter what he was safe and was wanted. He was able to be the lab of his dreams. The big guy felt more under control then he had ever been, he'd finally found a home and he wasn't about to screw that up. That was a lot to do with the brilliant man Bruce know owned his heart even if Tony never knew it.  
Bruce reached over to his phone on his night stand, when through his contact looking for the one Natasha put in his phone herself and pressing the screen. After two rings the voice of Black Window filled his ear.

"Hey there couldn't wait to see me, had to hear my voice before tonight." He voice was airy and light. 

God Bruce hated to do this, but he knew it was the right thing to do. "Natasha listen I...I hate to do this so short notice but, well I just can't go out with you." there was such a long pause he went on like idiot "I should never said yes, I...I'm sorry really I am. Its not yo..."

"Its because of Stark isn't?" her tone low all brightness gone he felt a shiver go down his back. 

"What...why...would you say that?" He tripped over his words 

Natasha let out a puff of breath. "Cause I'm not blind, I should of known better then...with the way he looks at you, its just...well I thought I'd make a move before the great Iron Man did. Should of known no one could compete with him." her voice had taken on what Bruce thought sounded like a bitter tone.

Bruce was stun silent, what was she talking about, what way did Tony look at him, she had to be wrong. Tony wouldn't, no. "Aw I'm not sure what to say to that, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Oh come Bruce you have to know right, its so obvious. Shit I wish someone would at me like Stark looks at you." her words sharp with jealousy. 

He felt his heart beating faster. "How...how does he look at me?" He could say Tony's name it was too much.

Natasha sighed "Like you're the only thing in that world that matters to him. Look I’m going to get going." with that the line went dead, called ended. 

Bruce sat there for a long time phone still at his ear. Natasha words going over and over in his mind...'like you're the only thing in that world that matters to him.' No...how, no she was wrong. Tony only seen him as a friend, only...

"Javius" Bruce called out

"Yes Dr. Banner?" Came the voice of the AI

"Can you look up video, security video of Mr. Stark?" he said in low voice

"Yes I can but for what purpose?"

" I...I wanted to see if there was any of him ahem...looking at me." knowing this was insane and the AI will mostly alerted Tony. Beside Natasha had to be wrong.

"Oh of course Dr. Banner, transferring the videos to you monitor now." It almost seem the AI was relieved, ok he really was losing it. 

But blindly he walk over to his monitor in the his living room. His eyes widen at just how much there was. Shit this was going to take forever to go through. Then he had idea because this look he knew he'd never seen it before he thinks he'd remember that kind of look. 

"Javius, can you narrow it down to when Tony is looking at me and I'm not looking at him?"

"Of course one moment please. I have refined the videos." 

Bruce seen the amount of videos lessen. "Thank you Javius."

"Of course Dr.Banner, is there anything else I can help you with?"

Bruce shook his head as he started looking at the mount of videos on his monitor now. "No" he said almost absentmindedly. 

It didn't take long two videos in actually before he crossed what Natasha must of been talking about because it had taken his breath away. He had to sit down as his knee became weak. He watched the video over and over to make sure it was himself that Tony was actually looking at. But there it was... a look he would never of thought he'd get from Tony Stark the man he knew he had fallen in love with. Taking a deep breath to make sure that it hadn't been a one time thing he started looking at other videos always with a scientific eye as he checked that data. And with awe and amazement at the look that over took Tony's features again and again, always pointed at him.  
Even when Tony was talking to a group of people his eyes would catch sight of him and that look, the one that just couldn't be real was directed at him. Now there were so many times, what did it mean. Bruce sat back taking a deep breath, then he went to some manic rush, he got hard copies of as many times he could screenshots of Tony giving him the look. With little thought of what he was doing beside wanting to know what it meant. He was in the elevator that would take him to Tony's penthouse apartment at the top of the tower. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, Dr. Banner is on his way up to the penthouse." Javius announced  
Tony had program the AI to announce when anyone was headed straight to his floor on the elevator.

Tony sat up. "He is?"

"Yes Sir he should be here now."

The elevator ding door sliding open to reveal as manic looking Bruce Banner. Tony was on his feet in an instant. "Bruce what is it, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Tony’s protectiveness for Bruce took over.

Bruce looked at Tony almost like seeing him for the first with clear eyes. "What is this? What does this mean?" he said holding up the images of Tony's look, his voice low and unsure.

"Ok first, not sure what you're asking me and 2nd what is in your hand?" Tony asked getting close to the man he loves, somewhere in the back of his mind thinking shouldn't he be getting ready for his date. 

Bruce shoved the papers at him. Tony took the pages looking into Bruce's eyes a moment longer even though the doctor wasn’t focused on him. Then look down to see what was one of the images and froze his eyes going wide. How did, when, how.  
There it was his face in full color, he knew what it was, not really realizing it radiated on his face so openly. Shit and Bruce doesn't seem happy by this great.

"Tony...please explain, please I want to understand why you’re looking at me...at me like that." Natasha’s words come back at him again. "Like I'm the only thing in that world that matters to you?"

Tony slowly raise his eyes to met Bruce's soft brown ones. He had never been afraid of confutation and he wouldn't now even if it was with Bruce. "Because you are." he said far calmer then he felt. "I don't know how but well its out now. I...I never wanted to, look I'm sorry if this makes you uncomforta…

"It doesn't." Bruce said shaking his head his eyes locked with Tony's deep brown ones.

"When? When did you start..." Bruce nodded to the pics

Tony looked down for a moment then back up at Bruce. "Not sure, maybe the moment I met you, the moment your eyes met mine, the moment I realized we speak the same language. Every moment after that..."

Bruce closed the space between them until he was mare inch from the most amazing sexy man he'd even met, the man he loves. He just looked into those loving brown eyes, letting himself see and feel for the first time the love he never thought he could have, but had been his all along.  
Tony dropped the pages in his hands letting them float to the floor fanning out around them, reaching out gently taking Bruce's hands in his. Just taking in his fill of looking at this beautiful man he adored, now that is seems he may be allow too look with all his emotions for him on full display in his eyes. The naked love, desire, passion, longing.

"I...I didn't want to mess up what we have, our friendship means the world to me. With my track record with relationships, I thought maybe hey better this way." 

Bruce squeeze his hands and shook his head "No, no not better. Tony... oh fuck Tony." Bruce let go of Tony's hands, cupping the other man's face gently. "I never thought or hoped you could feel anything beside friendship for me." 

"Are you...no, if you let me I'll show you just how much I feel for you."

Bruce knew it was in his court so he leaned up meeting Tony's lips in a soft sweet kiss. Giving himself over the love the both felt. 

~Fin~


End file.
